The Fallen Family
by DarkValkyriaJ
Summary: On a walk through Domino, Yugi finds a small boy sitting in an alley. When the child proves to be a vampire, what will Yugi do? Why, take it home of course! But Yugi, you forgot what's at home already. A ghost, a were-wolf, and now a vampire! Ohh My!
1. Finding a Vampire

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh there would be more puzzle and puppyshipping!**

_

* * *

'Why me?'_ thought Yugi as he walked the snow and hail-ridden street._'I don't get why I always have to do it. I mean, every single street and alley in Domino, once a month, 12 times a year. When was the last time A.J checked. Maybe 30 years ago?'_

Yugi sighed as he walked down the last alley on his list. Suddenly, he tripped on something and fell face-first on the pavement. After severely scolding himself Yugi turned to see what he had tripped on. Now, Yugi had seen many things in his life from were-wolves to shadows moving on their own but for the first time in many years Yugi was genuinely shocked.

Sitting next to a dumpster was a small boy of about the age of 5, dressed in some sort of bag most likely used to hold potatoes or manure, curled up in a tight ball for what little warmth his body could supply. If that wasn't shocking enough the boy looked strangely similar to Yugi, with ebony hair tipped with crimson and blond lightning bolts sticking out everywhere. Yugi moved closer to the mini him.

As soon as Yugi's arm was within it's range the child jumped up and with a speed Yugi didn't know the smaller had latched onto his arm and sank his fangs in. Now...most people would run, or scream, or at least call for help but Yugi did none of these. He simply sat there and watched at the child's small and petty attempts to drink his blood.

As he did, Yugi thought the first thing that came to mind. _'Must be a Vampire.'_

Yugi watched, and after no more than 80ml of blood, the child brought his fangs out of Yugi's arm and after one quick glance at his victim, passed out. Yugi caught him before he could hit the ground, again for the second time today, Yugi was shocked with the child's weight. No more than 10kg, Yugi brought the smaller closer to himself. _'Poor thing, probably exhausted. He's too cold, even for a vampire. Why would anyone turn such a young child? Where is his creator?'_

After sitting in the cold alleyway for about 5 minutes thinking, Yugi decided that he should get both himself and the small child somewhere warm and safe where he could recover from whatever he'd been through._ 'Lucky this was the last alley to check. Freaky coincidence...I hope.'_

* * *

Yugi walked up to a huge mansion. In fading black paint, one could see the word 'Fallen' painted on the letter box, which hadn't been used in over 350 years. _Everyone_ avoided this house, it was said to be haunted and everyone believed it. Yugi _knew_ this place was indeed haunted but the ghost didn't bother him, it was the demon you had to watch out for. He closed the gate, little vampire in his arms.

"WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER?" A voice boomed out over the massive lawn. Most people would be scared shitless, but as usual, Yugi wasn't most people.

"Sorry, ohh great and powerful spirit." Yugi's own voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now, could you come out here and give me a hand?" After Yugi said that, a hand,with no other limbs attached to it, came flying _threw_ the door, literally.

"There. Is that enough help?"

"Joey, this is serious! So bring your ass, with all other body parts in tact, out here NOW!" Suddenly, a boy about the age of 16 with blond hair and honey almond colored eyes, walked threw the door in a similar fashion to the arm. Which was his,since where his arm was supposed to be was a kind of fog.

"Hey Yug, what kept ya?" That's when the ghost boy noticed the small boy curled up in Yugi's arms, still unconscious. " Ohh GOD Yugi! What did you do to it?"

"Joey..."

"OHH GOD YOU KILLED IT!"

"Joey!"

"YUGI HOW COULD YOU!"

"JOEY! I DIDN'T KILL IT! It, I mean he, is still alive. He's not human and now, Will you please open the BLOODY door!"

"A.J's gonna have your head for this one, pal."

"NOW!"

"Fine...sheesh. Just giving my friend a few last words." Yugi rolled his eyes as the ghost, Joey, reattached his arm and opened the door. Yugi ran inside, hoping to avoid as many of the mansion's inhabitants as possible. He was almost at his room when a voice broke the near silence.

"Yugi, Where the HELL have you been?" Yugi cringed at the sound of the feminine voice. Of all the people in the house/mansion thing, Yugi had wanted to avoid her the most. A.J. He sighed and turned, revealing the smaller boy, who was beginning to wake up, to the shadow Angel. Her look immediately softened as the child opened his eyes. Looking around, he recognized Yugi, the...person he BIT! Realizing that, he panicked, afraid he was going to be punished. A.J took action straight away, taking the small child from Yugi's arms and into her own, where she started rocking him and whispering soothing and reassuring words. The child slowly calmed down and found it more interesting to stare at A.J, as tears seeped down from his eyes.

He was confused, this person was being kind to him even though he had bit the other, who was obviously friends with the kind girl. Now that he thought about it, the other hadn't been hurt to him yet either. He hadn't been hit for biting or fighting _o_r crying. Suddenly the girl used her thumb to wipe away his tears. Feeling safer than he had in a long time, the child realized just how tired he was and yawned. Taking that as a good sign the girl smiled and started talking.

"What's your name?"

Fighting back another yawn the child answered. "Yami...I think."

With that simple sentence one million questions ran through A.J's head. '_Why is he unsure about his name? Why doesn't he have any proper cloths? What was he doing in the alley in the first place? Why was he changed and then abandon? Why was he changed? Who changed him? What he know about his past besides his name?How are we going to get his history if he doesn't know it?'_

Before A.J could ask another question Yami fell asleep in her arms. A.J smiled sadly, the boy must have been really tired to fall asleep just after waking up, although A.J wasn't sure if being unconscious counted as sleeping. An unspoken agreement with Yugi decided that they move Yami into their room(Yes, they share a room. No, there not together) where A.J would stay in case Yami woke up and Yugi would go tell everyone that there would be a family meeting at six before tea.

* * *

10 minutes later and Yugi hadn't seen anyone yet. Understandably, he was tired after a long day and was amazed he hadn't fallen down any of the mansions many stairs yet. Just as he was about to give up, Joey came through a wall.

"Hey Yug. Is the little critter still alive?"

"Ya, he's with A.J right now, getting some (yawn) sleep. While I'm stuck here...telling people there's a family meeting at 6 before tea. I've been looking for 10 minutes and I haven't found a single SOUL!"

"Gosh Yug, you sound like you could use some sleep as well_ 'You're always cranky if you don't get enough sleep'_ Why don't you go join them in the land of zzzzz and I'll go tell everyone?"

"Thank's Joey! I owe you one." And with that Yugi was off, not giving Joey a change his mind, not that he would anyway. Once Yugi was out of sight Joey turned, rubbing his hands together with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Time to have some fun."

* * *

**CODH: Hello great readers of fanfiction, I'm CODH and my pals Ryou And Yami Bakura**

**Yami Bakura: Here she plans to kill yu9r brain with the evil she calls art of an author**

**CODH: Personally, I think this was an o'kay chapter.**

**Ryou: But what to the readers think?**

**CODH: If they REVIEW I'll be able to find out**

**Ryou: *Quickly REVIEWS***

**Yami Bakura: I think there is subliminal messaging on this**

**CODH: NO! I was just thinking people might want to REVIEW this story**

**Yami Bakura: Sighs...Just review**


	2. Joey Ball and Family Meetings

**_Previously..._**

"Thanks Joey! I owe you one." And with that Yugi was off, not giving Joey a change his mind, not that he would anyway. Once Yugi was out of sight Joey turned, rubbing his hands together with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Time to have some fun."

* * *

Joey then took of his head, an ability all ghost have, and held it out in front of his now headless body.

"Who's up for some HEAD BALL!"

"WOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" Joey celebrated as his body brought up a leg and kicked his head, sending through the nearest wall. Knowing he would pass through all rooms on the 4th floor of the house,he started speaking as fast as he possibly could, which is pretty fast for a dead spirit.

"Family meeting at 6 before tea. Family meeting at 6 before tea. Family meeting at 6 before tea."

As Joey's head flew threw multiple walls, with his body running behind like a drunk, he counted the rooms and people he saw:

4th floor: Game room, Bathroom, study, Library with a Seto Kaiba in it, 2nd Bathroom, Mokuba's Bedroom with 1 Mokuba Kaiba in it, Seto's Bedroom, Laundry and Mokuba's sugary Food Stash

Joey's head came to a stop and his body finally caught up. _'One floor and Two people down, Two floors and Six people to go!' _Joey's body then grabbed his head and went through to the next floor. 3rd floor to be exact.'_We need to get an elevator of somethin' installed.'_

Head out in front of body, drop head and KICK! "WOOO HOOOOOOOO! 3rd floor here we come!Family meeting at 6 before tea. Be There or be Square."

3rd floor: Study, Library with Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar and very bored Bakura Ryou, Laundry, Bathroom, Mairk & Duke's room, Malik's room, Hallway with Malik in it, Game Room with Duke Devlin in it, Bakura & Ryou's room and Bakura & Malik's collection of Shiny Things(Yes they need thier own room for it, Yes there is mostly Knives in it)

_'Wow we! Getting Dizzy but only 1 floors to go and 1 people to go! I'm getting into a routine__ here. Body catches up, go through floor, out in front, drop, KICK!'_

"(Yawn) Family meeting at 6 before tea. Same as usual, A.J will kill you if your not there or already dead."

2nd floor: MEGA Game room, Living room(or Lounge as Joey liked to call it), Kitchen, Memories collected over the years and FINALLY Green Room with one wolf in it.

As Joey's head arrived the brown wolf transformed into a boy of about 16 years old with brown hair coming into a point and brown eyes. He walked over to the head and lifted it up.

"Joey, you know it's not good for you to kick your head. By the way, you look paler than usual."

"Ohh Hi Tristan. Ohh, it's great to see you too. Now could you put me down, my body's almost here." Right on cue, a body came through the wall and looked, if that's possible, towards Tristan.

"Hi Joey's body!" The body waved back towards its head's friend.

"Hey! How come my body gets a hello!" Joey called out from the ground. Tristan didn't reply, instead, watching amused as his friends body tried to reattach his head. And failing.

"Here, want some help."

"Yes please." Joey's head replied and his body gave a thumbs up. Tristan slowly picked up Joey's head, knowing his body thought on it's own and was very jumpy, gave it the head and watched as his friend became a whole ghost again.

"Ahh. Welcome back Joey, me brother."

"Hey, Good to see you to pal. Ohh, by the way, there's..."

"There's a family meeting at 6 before tea. Be there or be square. A.J will kill you your not there or already dead."

"How'd you know?"

"Dude, You screamed it about 3 times! Your lucky A.J and Yugi are deep sleepers or you would be beyond the undead. Do you know what it's about?"

"I think so. When Yug came home after monthly check," Both groaned at that "Well, he had some kid in his arms. Looked dead to me but he said something 'bout it not bein' human and being alive."

"Wow...so you think we got a new family member?"

"I don't know, maybe. Like, the kid looked no older than 5 but...god he was thin. Could see his ribs and all."

"Gross..."

"Hey Tristan, What's the time?"

"It's... 5:58!" Both boys screamed and ran to the lounge/meeting room, one as a wolf and one going through anything that might get in his way. They made it...just. After Tristan went back to human form and Joey stopped looking ready to die again they noticed everyone was there already,minus Yugi and A.J. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Ryou and Bakura if you looked closly, Marik, Malik, Duke, the whole pack. Yugi walked down stairs, ready to announce the big emergency that got the large family together._'Well,he looks happy. Amazing what a little sleep can do.'_

"Sorry to call the meeting short notice, but thanks for getting here on time. Now, take a seat. Sorry again, but no-one's gonna be leaving any time soon."

* * *

**CODH: So the family find out about Yami. What shall be the reaction?**

**Yami Bakura: I just hope it's reasonable, like, someone better panic. I mean "Hey, we randomly picked up this vampire that tried to kill me and now he's part of the family. Don't go making him bite you!"**

**CODH: Bakura, your an idiot.**

**Yami Bakura: A what?**

**Ryou: She means a Baka**

**Yami Bakura: Ohh, wait I'M NOT A BAKA**

**Ryou: Could of fooled me**

**CODH: Please REVIEW this chapter**

**Ryou: Yes, REVIEW**

**Yami Bakura: RYOU GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!**

**Ryou: This...is where I make an exit(Runs)**

**Yami Bakura:(Comes out with chainsaw) I SAID GET BACK HERE!(Runs after Ryou)**

**CODH: Awesome, this I gotta see. Ciao  
**


	3. Family Meetings Continued

_**Previously...**_

"Sorry to call the meeting short notice, but thanks for getting here on time. Now, take a seat. Sorry again, but no-one's gonna be leaving any time soon."

* * *

Everyone sat as instructed, including Yugi. Mokuba ran over to him and made himself comfortable on Yugi's lap. After looking around, Mokuba realised 2 chairs in the large room were empty, his own and...

"Hey, Yugi? Where's A.J?" Yugi looked down at the boy on his lap. Each member of the family looked up to A.J differently but Mokie was the only one who acted and treated A.J like a mother.

"I'm about to explain. You see, when I was doing the monthly check," Yugi paused as groans erupted from the whole group."I tripped over something. Turned out, it was a kid. Poor thing looked dead but...moved, when I got close to him. So I brought him home and A.J is currently upstairs looking after him."

"Why'd you need to call a meeting just for that? You bring homeless kids in all the time. What makes this one so important?" Yugi turned to face Malik. The spiky haired Egyptian was leaning against the fireplace and the rest of the family spread round in a circle beside him. Marik and Ryou, a shadow called Bakura, a living reflection called Duke, Joey the ghost and Tristan the were-wolf, a demon called Kaiba(horns and all) and last but not least Mokuba, a combination of them all. Horns, one bat-like wing, dog tail and small, pointed fangs. The perfect family, none suspecting the major bomb shell that was about to be unleashed.

"Well... he's a vampire." And with that, all hell broke loose.

Seto jumped off his chair as if someone had just tipped hot coals down his back, the mirror Duke was standing in started to crack round the edges, Joey was trying to help Tristan who had temporarily forgotten how to breathe while letting of a string of colourful words, Bakura was trying to get off the wall, Malik's hair caught fire like it always did when he was shocked, Ryou's jaw dropped and he just stood there and Marik paled, then passed out.

"We just lost the human!" Someone just had to be the wise guy. Out of everyone, Mokuba probably took it best, sitting there staring at Yugi like he had just grown 2 more heads and annonced the end of the world.

"Yugi! How could you be such an idiot!"Of course, Kaiba's the first to start throwing insults."You brought home a blood crazed, life sucking, cold hearted..." Time stopped around the family. For there, standing on the stairs was A.J, looking way beyond pissed off.

"Kaiba, you are so dead." Joey spoke, then looked 'round at the room. Malik's hair had gone out, Ryou was helping a now awake Marik and Tristan had started breathing again. Everyone looked better.

"Seto Kaiba" Scratch that, everyone was shitting themselves now. They were all dead now, even those who already were. "If you don't mind, Yami is asleep so could you keep it down. And also..." Everyone braced themselves " IF YOU EVER BAD MOUTH YAMI AGAIN YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE BACK IN THE FUCKING UNDERWORLD, SO GOD HELP ME, IT'LL LOOK LIKE THE WHITE LAND BY THE TIME I'M BLOODY THROUGH WITH YOU!" Everyone relaxed. A.J must have really tried to keep her cool. That wasn't half as bad as they were expecting. "Now, any questions?" The family sweat-dropped. _'Mood swings'  
_

"Is he really a vampire?" A.J's look softened as she looked at Mokuba. She always calmed down around him.

"Yep. You can come meet him if you want Mokie. I doubt he's still asleep after all that."Mokuba nodded and got off Yugi's lap. Yugi watched the scene play out and sighed. _'If more people were like Mokie there would be no more vampire slayers'_

"No, he doesn't." The scene was just shattered. Kaiba, on call for ruining perfect moments.

"Yes I do and I'm going anyway Seto. Nothing you can do to stop me." The family was in shock. Mokuba answered back , and to his brother of all people! Mokuba continued walking to A.J, accepted an offered hand and walked upstairs. Everyone stood there, shock at what had just happened. Most expected Kaiba to go and drag him back but he mearly crossed his arms and started muttering to himself_.'1000 years I've known him and not an once of respect!'_

Joey's stomach decided to break the silence, scaring half the group would of their wits.

"Gods! I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Tristan smiled at his friend."Now that's the Joey I know." The two walked of together, shortly followed by Ryou, his shadow, Marik and a frustrated Kaiba. Duke when back to whatever room he was in and Malik incinerated back to his own room, leaving a nice big scorch mark on the rug.

_'Fire elements. Hate how they do that.' _Yugi just shook his head to get rid of that thought and followed his family to the kitchen, hoping A.J and Mokie were having a good time with Yami.

* * *

**CODH: THANK YOU KingdomHeartsRox FOR REVIEWING! Ryou would thank you too but... Bakura put him in hospital**

**Yami Bakura: It's not my fault! He called me an idiot**

**CODH: No he didn't! That was me!**

**Yami Bakura: WHAT! YOU MEAN I PUSHED HIM INFRONT OF A CAR FOR NOTHING  
**

**CODH: YES!**

**Yami Bakura: I better go...(Runs to Hospital with flowers and card)**

**CODH: See ya Reader/s. How will Yami react to Mokie?  
**


	4. Meeting Mokuba

Mokuba ran upstairs with A.J in tow, but when they got to the 4th floor (remember A.J's room is on the 5th) he stopped and ran to his room.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Just grabbing something A.J. Be back in a minute!" A.J, though extremely confused, waited at the stairway for Mokuba. He soon came back with a container full of red liquid. Mokuba looked at A.J, who was still confused, and smiled.

"Blood bag." A.J figured out what he meant and smiled back. They continued there ascend up the stairs till they finally got to their destination, A.J's room. A.J took a deep breath and looked at Mokie, who smiled encouragingly. She smiled back, then opened the door. She looked inside for Yami, but was shocked when she didn't see in the bed where she left him, or anywhere for that matter.

"He's gone!" A.J walked through the door with Mokuba trailing behind. A.J was about to have a small panic attack when Mokuba said something.

"Hi, what's your name?" A.J turned to face Mokuba, thinking he had finally snapped. She looked and saw him lying on the floor next to the bed. Poor A.J, who couldn't seem to get a break, bent over and looked at what was so fascinating under the bed. To her surprise, it was Yami, shaking like it had just become -19 degrees.

"Yami, do you remember me?" Yami temporarily stopped shaking and nodded a quick yes before resuming a staring contest between himself and Mokuba, not that Mokuba knew it was on. After staying in that position for 2 minutes thinking, you could see a light bulb turn on over A.J's head.

"Mokie, why don't you go stand over there?" A.J pointed to the other side of the room and Mokuba got up and walked over, knowing A.J had some sort of twisted plan that would work. They always did, more or less.

"Yami, why don't you come out? No-one's gonna hurt you."

_'Who was that?'_ A.J eyes widened. She was sure Yami had just spoken, but his lips didn't move. Mokuba, picking up on the situation, told A.J what had happened.

"A.J, he projected his thoughts into his head. Remember, I did it when I first met you." A.J mentally slapped herself. _'Of course! Vampires do that to drive their prey crazy before attacking, but I doubt Yami knew that.'_

"That's Mokuba_, _he's a vampire slash werewolf slash demon slash a lot of things we don't know." Yami smiled at that finding it funny, the way A.J was aiming it to be." Do you want to come meet him?"

Yami's smile disappeared for a minute while he thought. Then, he slowly crawled out from under the bed, where he then sat next to A.J on the floor. A.J smiled and called Mokuba over. He walked up slowly and sat next to A.J on the opposite side to Yami. Mokuba smiled to Yami and Yami waved back. After that they just sat there, with an occasional nod. It took A.J a minute to realize, but she felt like an idiot when she did._ 'Damn. Mental Communication. They could be saying anything and I can't hear THEM!'_ Yami laughed out loud, and A.J took the opportunity to join in the conversation.

"What's the joke?"

_'Mokuba was just telling me about Joey and Tristan. Did Joey really flush his head down the toilet?' A.J laughed out loud with that. Good old Mokuba sure knew which stories to tell a person._

_"Yes, it took a whole day going through the city sewers to find it and then it took another week to get the smell of poo from the house."_

_'WHY did he do it?'_

"He wanted to prove to Tristan there were alligators in the sewer. Turns out, there's not!" By now Yami was laughing so hard tears were running freely from his eyes. Mokuba soon joined in the laughing fest and A.J just sat there, watching the two smaller made total idiots of themselves._ 'Boys, this is why I need more female friends.'_ After two more minutes, the boys finally got sick of laughing and started another mental conversation. Slowly Mokuba being the genius he was, which sometimes A.J believed excelled even his brother, started to talk aloud and Yami very slowly joined in. By the next half-hour, the three where having a full-fledged aloud conversation. Sadly...all good things must come to an end. And with a loud knock on the bedroom door, Yami was back under the bed, shaking like world war III. A.J sighed, some things they would need to work on.

"Come in." On command, a blond and a brunette walked through the door. "Why, if it isn't King of the toilet and his trusty side-kick Dog boy!"

"Hi A.J! We came to meet the new kid. Tristan wouldn't shut up about it."

"No! That was you and anyways, doesn't look like he's in here."

Mokuba for one was furious that Joey and Tristan had scared poor Yami again. "Well, he was in here until you two came in here louder than Malik and Bakura on a sugar high, and scared him to undeath!"

"Sorry, so he is in here?"

A.J sighed, sometimes it seemed impossible to please a boy. "Yes, Mokuba please explain the situation to him."

Mokuba sighed, most of the time he seemed to be the only boy in the family with a head besides Yugi. "O'kay."

_'Yami, you can come out if you want to. It's Joey and Tristan, they didn't mean to sound like a bomb going off but sometimes you think Joey lost his brain in the great sewer escape.'_

_'...O'kay.' _Slowly, a small head came out from under the bed. At first both of the older boys were dumbfounded by the freaky similarity. I mean, a kid correction vampire randomly is brought to your house and looks just like your best friend, you'd be pretty shocked. But, this is Joey were talking about, can't scare him for very long.

"Hi! I'm Joey and this is Tristan. I'm a Ghost and he's a Were-Wolf. I'm awesome and he's not. What's your name?" Yami just looked at A.J, who could just see what he was about to say.

_'Are these guys nuts?'_

"Yep." With all that taken care of, it was time for introductions. Yami took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hi...I'm Yami. I'm a vampire."

"Really? AWESOME! Hear that Tristan. V-A-M-P-I-R-E. Haven't seen one of them in a while. I wonder if he has an ability? Do you have an ability?" Yami looked at A.J for advice.

_'Ability?'_

"Some Vampires have things they like to call abilities. Umm... one is mind reading, then there's shape-shifting. Well...there's a lot. You might have one, but we can't know for sure until you use it. Or you might not have one. All depends." Yami looked slightly more confused than before but answered.

"I'm not sure..."

"Hey, that's fine. It took me five years to learn how to take off my head and not wake up with a sore back the next day. We'll find out sooner or later. You part of the family?" With that, Yami was shocked. Was he part of the family?

"Joey! You won't supposed to ask yet! Well, since a ghost with a detachable head told you, we are a family of different creatures of all shapes and sizes. So far, you have met Joey the Ghost, Tristan the Were-Wolf and Mokuba the...Mokuba. Then there's Yugi, he's the person who found you, and he's a fallen angel but he doesn't like people talking about it, and me, and I'm a Shadow Angel and Queen of the shadow realm. I make sure no scary monsters escape. There are more of us but I will go into finer details later. You can stay here as long as you want. You can come and go as you please, or you can join the family and live here indefinitely. But I think you should meet the rest of the family before making any major decisions." Yami nodded.

"Well little Vampire, welcome to our house and I hope you enjoy your stay." Yami looked at Tristan and smiled, that was the smartest thing he had ever heard one of the pair say something demi-intelligent.

A.J finally got rid of the pair so she could talk to Yami and Mokuba in a serious matter. "Well, there's the King of the Toilet for you."

_'He's funny.' _A.J smiled, it was good to see Yami having a good time. Now, the big step forward.

"Is anyone hungry?"

* * *

**CODH: DUH DUH DUH!**

**Yami Bakura: What?**

**CODH: Yami's gonna drink blood!**

**Yami Bakura: So?**

**CODH: So? Anything could happen! There could be mass blood war, or attack, or everything could go smoothly, or Yami could refuse to drink and starve to death!**

**Yami Bakura: Well, we would finally get rid of him**

**Ryou: (Walks out on crutches) that's not nice Bakura**

**Yami Bakura: RYOU! You're meant to be in bed**

**Ryou: Whatever (Reads Chapter) It's O'kay**

**CODH: It will have to do until I can be bothered to re write it. Now THANK YOU ALI AMI UMI FOR REVEIWING! If more people reviewed, there would be no writer's strike**

**Ryou: REVEIW!**


	5. Dinner and Goodnight

**_Previously..._**

A.J smiled, it was good to see Yami having a good time. Now, the big step forward.

"Is anyone hungry?"

* * *

Mokuba looked at A.J wide eyed, thinking it was too soon to ask something quite that serious. Yami also looked at A.J wide eyes, before diving under the bed. A.J looked under and Yami crawled further away from the opening.

"Yami, are you hungry?" Yami looked towards A.J and slowly nodded a yes. Not that A.J knew, but Yami had been taught at a _very _young age not to tell lies. "Why don't you come out and I'll get us something to eat."

_'I-I don't like blood...'_ Now A.J was stumped. Not like she'd met many vampires in her life, but all the one's she did meet _loved _the taste of blood.

"Don't you like the taste?" Yami shook his head no, but after deciding that could be taken multiple ways he explained in further detail.

_'Well...I like the taste but...'_ With that Yami curled up into a protective ball. From her position, A.J could make out a faint set of bite marks on his neck. Something in A.J's head clicked and she realized what the whole problem was.

"Yami, you don't have to bite a human to drink this blood." Yami looked up at A.J, who didn't miss the gleam of hope in his eyes, but curled back up into a ball. _'Looks like we might have to do this the hard way'. _A.J moved away and started to whisper to Mokuba, who then ran out of the room and could be heard jogging down stairs. Yami looked at A.J again, who smiled gently and took a seat on the floor again. Yami was slightly confused, but curled back up when Mokuba re-entered in the room. In one hand was a cup, and in the other was a pair of scissors. Yami didn't find it very interesting, but stiffened as the smell of blood filled the room.

It was nice, like a barbeque with fresh onion and sausages on (not that I like that smell but just go with it). It was getting closer and Yami looked to see a cup within arm's length of him. Every nerve in Yami's body was screaming at him but he fought it. A.J and Mokuba just sat there quietly, pretending not to look but watching the whole time. Yami dipped one finger in and tasted, then slowly dragged the cup over. Unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him, Yami drank the whole glass. He looked up, they looked away. Yami, thinking they didn't notice the cup out of place, put it back. A minute later it was gone and the scent of blood filled the room again. Yami looked, and there sat a full cup of blood. It smelt so good...Yami couldn't resist. The cup emptied again, but this time Yami came out with it. He had blood smeared around his mouth like a kid after ice-cream. Yami held out the cup to A.J and gave her the 'I finished my blood can I have some more blood now' look. A.J laughed and took the cup, giving Yami a napkin. This game continued until everyone was too tired to play. The two smaller were already asleep by the time they finished the bag. A.J found herself being used as a pillow with Mokuba's head on her shoulder and Yami's head resting on her lap. Sighing, A.J was more than glad when a Seto Kaiba came through the door to claim his brother.

Once A.J could feel her shoulder again, she lifted Yami up and put him in the bed. After she was confident he was safe and wouldn't wake up anytime soon, A.J decided to go downstairs and meet up with the rest of the family._ 'O'kay, it's...Sunday. So the family would be in the T.V room.' _Not that it could be called any more than a guess, A.J did indeed find the family in the room. Yugi had his feet upon a couch, Marik was on his usual seat next to the fire place where Malik was, Ryou was over at the wall looking terrified with Bakura giving him a hug while grinning like the Cheshire cat at the T.V_ 'Poor Ryou. Scary movie night'. _Joey and Tristan were busy being bored and making their own movie, it looked like Joey was some zombie thing... Duke was in a mirror hanging on the wall, watching the movie like a normal person.

"Hi!" Ryou screamed, turning so quickly poor Bakura was pushed over. The rest of the family looked and paused the movie as A.J walked over to the couch, pushing Yugi's feet off and taking a seat. "Sorry Ryou!"

"Don't...scare...me...like...THAT!"

"I said Sorry." Ryou rolled his eyes and took a seat on the coffee table. Everyone was staring at A.J, who just sat there.

"So, how's the little Vampire?" A.J turned her attention to Yugi, who basically said aloud what the whole of the room was thinking.

"He's good. Yami, which is his name, drank a full bag of blood and is currently asleep in my bed. He should be good by morning."

Joey looked shocked. "He's gonna stay right? You're not gonna through him out? A.J HOW COULD YOU?"

"JOEY! You need to stop over reacting. He's not going anywhere. Don't say anything, but I don't think he's had blood before..."

They whole family reacted to that. "WHAT?"

"I don't think Yami's had blood before. Yugi, remember when he bit you? Any normal Vampire knows not to bite a Fallen."

"Well...he's young."

"No, it's instinct. All vampires are created like that. So rather he has blood lust or he ignored every fibre in his body when he bit you."

Tristan started to put together the pieces. "He can't have blood lust or else he would have attacked someone by now. So..."

Ryou picked up on what Tristan was trying to say. "He must of been so hungry he ignored his instincts just to get something to drink."

Bakura started talking, but only Ryou could understand him since he is his shadow. "That's right." The rest of the family gave Ryou funny looks and he remembered only he could speak shadow, all the others heard was mumbling coming from the wall.

"Sorry, he said that Yugi smells like off eggs and cheese to a vampire. A natural warning sign."

"Hey!"

"It's a fact. All Angels smell bad and taste worse to vampires because they are so pure."

Yugi crossed his arms and started to mutter under his breath. "At least it sounds nicer that way." The family laughed as a clock rang out, announcing 11:30pm.

"Well, I'm off to bed." The rest of the room agreed and, after saying goodnight, departed to their rooms. A.J got to hers and Yugi's shared room when she remembered Yami was in her bed.

"Looks like you're sleeping with a vampire tonight." Yugi teased from behind.

"Aww, you're not jealous are you?"

Yugi sighed, why as A.J such a smart-ass all the time? He pushed past her and went to his side of the room. "_Goodnight _A.J."

"Goodnight Yuuu-gi." A.J walked over to Yami and gently pushed the little vampire over, waking up Yami with the movement.

"Huhh?"

"Sorry Yami, we forget to set up the spare bed so I have to sleep with you tonight." Yami moved over 'til he was almost falling off the bed. A.J got in and when Yami didn't move back over, pulled the vampire into a hug. Yami tensed with the action, but slowly melted into the warm embrace before falling asleep. A.J smiled at the sleeping vampire curled up against her as she went to sleep, Yami still in her arms.

* * *

**CODH: AWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Ryou: It's so cute!**

**Yami Bakura: (Hee Hee Hee) I like the part I said the pharaoh's light smelled like off egg and cheese**

**Ryou: Meanie! (Throughs CODH plushie at Bakura)**

**CODH: Review people! the faster you review, the faster I write and the faster we find out about Yami's past!**

**Ryou: (Comes out in cheerleader cloths and does dance) R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Yami Bakura: I'm surrounded by BAKA'S!**


	6. Breakfast

A.J woke and looked at the alarm clock next to her. The numbers 6:35 flashed back. She almost got up when a small nudge caught her attention. Looking down at the source, A.J noted the small vampire still curled up asleep in her arms. Deciding breakfast could wait, A.J rolled back over and shut her eyes. Not going back to sleep, she listened to the rest of the family get up.

The sound of a coffee machine downstairs told her Seto was awake. A loud crash followed by yelling let A.J know Ryou, Bakura and Malik were awake. The yelling increased, Marik must have joined the party. Yelling ceased, Duke's awake. Someone falls downstairs on her level, Joey's up. Yelling starts up again, probably he crashed into Seto...again. Yelling increases, Tristan's backing up his friend-AKA awake.

_'Honestly, our family should become a sitcom...'_

A loud sigh on the other side of the room pulled A.J from her thoughts. Shuffling feet across the floorboards and the door opens, then closed again. A minute later, the house is quiet again. Yugi's awake and it's time to start a new day. A.J looked down and almost jumped when her chocolate brown eyes locked with sleepy looking crimson. She smiled and Yami smiled back...sorta.

_'Yawning counts as smiling right?'_ A.J laughed at her own joke, gaining a confused look from Yami. Suddenly, a light knock on the door and Yami was under the bed. A.J sighed, hoping it was due to one of the perks of being a vampire that Yami was able to fully wake up, jump over her without crawling and dive under the bed in one fluent movement, taking less than a second to do so. She saw Mokuba looking through the door looking like a kid caught smuggling lollies.

"Is he under the bed?"

"Yep, did you figure that one out by yourself Sherlock?" Mokuba grinned, early morning A.J humour was always the best.

"Aww, I love you too A.J. Sorry Yami, it's only Mokuba. I didn't mean to scare you, honest!"

A head poked out from under the bed, and upon seeing the identity of the intruder, Yami came out looking relieved and slightly embarrassed. He waved to Mokie and Mokie waved back.

"Well, Yugi sent me up to tell you breakfast is ready."

A.J smiled, and seizing the opportunity, decided to try out Step.2 of her plan. "So... Are you ready to meet the rest of our family, Yami?"

Yami looked at her mortified, and shook his head no. A.J smiled again expecting that answer and ready to change his mind. "That's O.K Yami, Mokie and I will just run down and grab something to eat and you can stay here." A.J finally got out of bed and walked towards the door when a weight attached itself to her leg. She looked down to see Yami._ 'I...think I'll go with you.'_

A.J grinned. _'Works every time.'_ "So, who's hungry?"

Mokuba stamped his foot and growled. "I AM! I DIDN'T GET ANY BREAKFAST BECAUSE YUGI SENT ME TO GET YOU AND ALL THE GOOD FOOD IS PROBABLY GONE!" By now, Mokuba was shaking his fist as if in a riot and was turning reddish. Yami hid behind A.J but soon brought his hand over his mouth to try and hold back a giggle. Soon forgetting the idea, the Shadow Angel and the Vampire cracked up laughing. Mokuba was as about as scary as a Labrador puppy.

* * *

The three walked to the stairs. But at the top, Yami stopped walking. A.J and Mokuba, who were already half way down, turned to the vampire to see fear in his eyes._ 'I'm not sure if I can...'_

A.J smiled sadly and walked back up the stairs to Yami picking him up. Yami buried his small spikey head into her shoulder as she carried him down the stairs and the rest of the way to the kitchen, Mokuba by her side. In the hallway in front of the kitchen A.J stopped and Mokuba walked ahead to give whoever was eating breakfast a heads up, of course with his luck the WHOLE family was in there.

"Umm, Guys. A.J's coming down and Yami's with her." The family looked around at each other and got ready to see this new vampire. Malik went over to Marik in case said vampire tried anything funny. Ryou walked into the wall and for a minute there where two shadows talking, until Bakura walked out. Duke didn't appear to hear, or simply disregarded the announcement. Joey, Tristan and Yugi just sat there, leaving Seto to glare at the door (if looks could kill).

Out in the hallway, A.J took a deep breath before opening the door Yami still quite content in her arms. She entered the room to meet 9 pairs of glaring eyes. The 10th pair, belonging to Duke, finally looked up only to be confused by two almost identical star shaped hairdos. After looking back and forth between them, he spoke.

"There are 2 Yugi's?" The family sighed, Duke certainly wasn't the brightest. Tristan decided to clear his easily confused friends mind.

"No, the one with A.J is Yami, Yugi's freaky look-alike who just happens to be a vampire."

"Ohh." Yami looked up at the source of the voices. Everyone who hadn't seen him before held back a gasp as they saw the startling crimson eyes. Malik decided it was his turn to play 20 questions.

"What's with the red eyes?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "They're crimson and all vampires have them. Symbolises the fact they live of blood."

Yami angled his head like a confused puppy. _'They do?'_

Kaiba looked at the vampire and nodded.

_'My eyes have always been red.'_

Kaiba frowned and stood up, walking over to Yami. A.J gave him a warning look that Kaiba acknowledged with the look in his own eyes. He looked down at Yami and Yami looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Kaiba saw no trace of any other colour in his eyes. Just sharp, piercing crimson. Yami noticed for the first time a small pair of blue horns on Kaiba's head.

"He earns my respect. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." With that, Kaiba walked off. Yami's eyes followed him and was surprised when he saw a blue dragon like tail escape from under the stretch coat.

"Now dat was weird." Yami looked back to the rest of the family. They were agreeing with Joey's statement. Kaiba had ever acted that way before, and they had been living together for the last 400 years. A.J remembered why Yami was down there and continued the introductions.

"So Yami, that was Kaiba. He's a demon. And now, it's time to meet the rest of the family." A.J nodded to the group and they started the drill. Joey put his hand up to start.

"I'm Joey. I died about 500 years ago, which makes me a ghost. AND I am self-proclaimed King of the Toilet." Yami smiled a little.

"Tristan. Werewolf. Joey's... voice of reason. Not that he listens."

"Duke Devlin. Living reflection. Anywhere you can see your reflection, I can appear."

"I'm Marik and I'm a normal human. And my friend Malik, he's the Element Fire. He is part of all fires of the world and can appear anywhere there is fire." The said Fire Element blushed.

"Ohh, you make me sound so cool."

"You are amazing." A.J rolled her eyes and Yami just looked confused. A.J continued.

"And that's Ryou." Suddenly a loud thud was heard. Everyone turned to see a rather frustrated shadow that didn't appear to belong to anyone. Now Yami was shocked.

"Sorry Ryou. Yami, the one leaning against the wall in Bakura and the one currently in the wall is Ryou. Switch you two." Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up. Yami watched as he walked over to the shadow. Yami expected him to stop but Bakura kept walking _into_ the wall. To say Yami was surprised as two shadows appeared was an understatement. One walked back out and solified. It was a boy with long white hair and soft brown eyes. He smiled to Yami, who waved back.

"Now then, I'm Ryou and the weirdo in the wall is Bakura. We're switching shadows as you saw, we can turn from shadow to solid. But one always has to be in the wall to act as shadow."

Yami nodded but tensed as the next voice spoke.

"I'm Yugi. Fallen Angel."

Yami looked at the ground to avoid Yugi gaze. _'I-I-I'm s-sorry I b-bit you_'

Yugi grinned like an idiot. "No you're not. It's a part of life, you would be dead if you hadn't bit me. And that took guts. I have been told I smell. Bad."

Yami very slowly nodded his head yes and the room burst into laughter. Ryou turned to Bakura, who was mumbling something. He then turned to Yugi.

"Bakura said you owe him 10 bucks." The room kept laughing but Yami was confused.

_'Why did the boy with white hair repeat what the shadow said?'_

A.J stopped laughing and looked at Yami. "Because none of us can understand him."

_'I can...'_

A.J smiled. "That's good. Now Ryou doesn't have to translate everything." The family looked at A.J like she was crazy but she ignored them. "Now, I believe it's time for breakfast."

The family nodded and finally got round to eating their breakfast, when Mokuba pointed out a slight problem.

"It's all gone cold!" Everyone gave evil gazes, then simultaneously grabbed their plates. It was a war to the microwave, which Mokuba won. A.J put Yami down and led him over to the table.

"So Yami, toast or cereal?"

* * *

**CODH: Happy Halloween!**

**Yami Bakura: I love Halloween**

**Ryou: Only because you get sugar for scaring people**

**Yami Bakura: I know! Whoever invented Halloween deserves a pat on the back**

**CODH: You are very out of character**

**Yami Bakura: So what? Reader/s, follow the magical arrow to the treasure**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. After Breakfast

After breakfast, A.J decided it was time for Yami to have the grand tour of his possibly new home. Most of the family left to do whatever they had planned for the day but Mokuba, Joey, Tristan and Yugi stayed to help. They agreed A.J and Yugi would do the 5th floor, Mokuba would do the 4th since his brother and himself were the general inhabitants. Joey and Tristan would do the 3rd floor and they would all help explaining the 2nd floor. Starting at the top, they slowly made their way downwards.

"The top floor is basically where me, Joey, Tristan and Yugi sleep. There's a kitchen across from Joey and 2 separate bathrooms down the other end. Kinda dull but this _is _the least used floor." Yugi nodded, agreeing with everything that had been said. Yami walked behind A.J with Mokuba. Joey and Tristan walked behind the group. They got to the stairs and Mokuba took the lead.

"O.K Yami, this is the 4th floor. Mostly it's just me and my brother,"

"My brother and I..." corrected Yugi.

"Whatever, mostly it's just my brother and I up here. There's a game room, more like a chess room really. 2 bathrooms, a study, a library, my bedroom, Seto's Bedroom, Laundry and my sugary Food Stash. Now, I give you permission to enter my food stash. Between you and me, don't let anyone else in because the last person caught in there..well, he's lucky he was already dead." Mokuba glared daggers at a certain ghost boy.

"Don't do that! You look too much like your brother and I was HUNGRY!" Joey said in defence.

Mokuba giggled. " The only reason you don't want me to look like Seto is because you have a crush on him!"

Joey turned red before mumbling something that sounded like 'Shut up Mokuba' under his breath. A.J and Yugi cracked up laughing and Yami smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.

"DON'T TELL MOKUBA TO SHUT UP!" A.J and Yugi tried to quit laughing and successfully... failed.

"See, my brother is pretty cool." Yami nodded in agreement.

Joey pushed past the two and made his way towards the stairs, head hanging low. "Come on. Let's do the 3rd floor. Single most dangerous floor in the house."

* * *

"And so... we have a study and Library, the laundry and bathroom, Marik & Duke's room, Malik's room. Now, Malik's room is full of various hot appliances so don't go in there unless you want to be incinerated. Then there's a Game Room, Bakura & Ryou's room and Bakura & Malik's collection of Shiny Things. Now in Bakura language, shiny means sharp, pointy and deadly. So... another room to avoid." Tristan explained the basics and Yami nodded. Joey walked behind the group.

"Stupid Kaiba and his super weird hearing. Need something shiny to through at him..." Everyone rolled their eyes. Yami jumped as someone above them yelled loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood, but no-one lived near the mansion so...no worries.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Joey growled before responding. "I KNOW! YOU HEAR EVERYTHING!"

"NO NEED TO YELL JOEY!"

"SHUT UP, YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"..."

"I THINK SO!"

The group kept walking, away from the ghost.

"Let's do the 2nd floor before he realises where gone." A.J whispered. Sadly, a loud mouth demon stopped their plan.

"THERE DITCHING YOU MUTT!"

"I'M A GHOST YOU IDIOT! NOT A STUPID WERE-WOLF!"

Tristan went red with rage. " You're right Joey, you aren't a werewolf. BUT ME ON THE OTHER HAND, IS!"

Joey's eyes widened as he realised what he said. "Sorry dude. I really am! You know I say things without thinking."

Yami watched amazed at the exchange, when A.J nudged his arm and mouthed 'next floor'. The duo caught up with Yugi and Mokuba, who were already downstairs, and left the ghost and the werewolf to themselves. Which probably wasn't a good idea but hey, at least one of them was already dead.

A.J led Yami through the rooms of the 2nd floor, mouthing the names as they went. Yugi and Mokuba walked at the back. They reached the end and A.J decided they where a safe distance away to talk aloud again.

"So Yami that was our house. Any questions?"

Yami looked around and then looked at A.J. _'What's on the first floor?'_

A.J thought for a minute, deciding the best way to explain. "Dust bunnies. Lots of dust bunnies_. _We use that floor to keep the furniture that was originally in this house when we started to live here. And if any dare-devil kids come to the window, they don't see us. Only old, old furniture one inch in dust." Showing the size with her fingers, Yami nodded in understanding. Seeing this, Yugi decided it was time for some real fun. Yugi cleared his throat, startling Yami. After quickly flashing an apologetic smile, he asked a question.

"Does anyone wanna go to the game room?" Mokuba cheered and ran off, leaving A.J, Yugi and Yami. A.J smiled at Yugi. _'You're a genius!'_

"Yeah Yami, it's really fun. You'll love it!" She held her hand out and Yami accepted. A.J was about to drag Yami there when she had an idea. "Hey Yami, do you remember where the big game room is?" The said vampire looked around the current room and nodded hesitantly. A.J grinned.

"Do you want to lead the way?" Yami looked slightly surprised with the offer so A.J said something reassuring. "You don't need to worry. Just go the direction you think it is, and you can ask me or Yugi if you get really lost." Yami nodded again and looked at the floor. Slowly, he started to pull A.J down one of the hallways. She let him and Yugi followed. After afew minutes of twist and turns, Yami stopped out-front one door. He looked at A.J who smiled back. she walked forward and put her hand on the handle.

"This one, Yami?"

Yami nodded and A.J grinned. "Let's find out."

She twisted the handle and opened the door. The three were greeted by lights and flashing game screens. Mokuba was playing on a fighting game in the corner and looked up upon hearing the door open. He paused the game and walked over.

"Hey, what kept ya?"

Yugi answered. "Yami led the way over."

Mokuba was almost glowing as he put his arm around Yami's neck. "Really? It took me about 3 days to learn my way here and you did it in 10 minutes! Cool hey, there's a really good game over here. 2 players?" Yami nodded and A.J watched as the vampire was left at the mercy of Mokuba. She turned to Yugi, still standing in the doorway.

"Have you gotten any better at DDR?"

Yugi laughed and grinned at A.J. "If I remember right, I beat you last time."

A.J gasped in mock humour shock. "I'm offended. I accept your challenge!"

* * *

This continued for the rest of the day. A.J got beat by Yugi and Yami was crowned King of Games, beating everyone at any game he was challenged at. At dinner, the four discovered Joey and Tristan had forgiven each other. Joey had to be Tristan's slave for the remainder of the day but Joey said 'It's worth it for me best friend back'. After, A.J led Yami to her room. Mokuba and Yugi followed and the evening was spent playing Monopoly, which Yami won. At 10pm, the house went to sleep. Yami was sleeping with A.J again. All was calm, until a storm hit. Lightning and thunder shook the city, awaking almost the whole house. Thankfully, everyone had their own way of dealing with it.

In A.J & Yugi's room:

Yami woke up as a bolt of lightning hit near the house, causing the whole room to flash brightly before returning to black. Whimpering, he moved closer to A.J, who somehow slept through it all. Yugi lie in bed listening to the storm. They always fascinated him, for you don't get storms like this in heaven...or where ever angels come from. Failing to hear Yami, Yugi rolled over and went back to sleep. Yami jumped as thunder clapped overhead. A.J woke up and first noted the storm, then Yami shaking like mad next to her. A.J wrapped her arms around the small vampire, who slowly stopped shaking. The pair fell asleep, forgetting about the storm raging overhead.

Down the Hall:

Joey woke up and still half asleep, looked around. Not spotting the friendly neighbourhood were-wolf in his room, Joey sat up and wiped sleep from his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and something dived under his bed. Laughing, Joey looked down and saw Tristan.

"I was wondering when the were-chicken would get here." Tristan looked at the ghost head and growled.

"The next time an angry mob is chasing me with guns, you can take my place. THEN you'll learn why I hate storms!"

Joey ignored the statement. "So...you staying under there all night or will you take the spare?"

Tristan grinned. "Thanks." Crawling out from under the bed, Tristan walked over to a mattress made up on the floor. After getting under the blankets, he fell asleep soon as his head hit the pillow. Joey sighed _'Some never learn'_ but then grinned _'And I would be one of them. Where'd I put that marker?'_

4th Floor:

Mokuba sat in bed, playing his DSi, when his brother came into the room.

"Are you O.K?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I like storms, unlike you."

Kaiba grinned sheepishly. "Not my fault. Move over!" Mokuba did as told and pulled another DS from under his pillow.

"Mario bros." The duo stayed up playing various games till morning. Kaiba won every time.

* * *

In the other rooms, Bakura comforted a scared Ryou and the others slept through the storm no worries. Yep, life was good for the Fallen Family.

* * *

**CODH: I FINISHED!**

**Ryou: YOU FINISHED!**

**Yami Bakura: NO MORE FALLEN FAMILY!**

**CODH & Ryou: WHAT?**

**CODH: The stories not finished! I just meant I finished this chapter in record time!**

**Yami Bakura: Bummer! (CODH and Yami Bakura start mass argument)**

**Ryou: REVIEW! PLEASE! (CODH will kill us if you don't)**

**CODH: That's not what I said! I said I would kill Bakura. That's all!**

**Yami Bakura: WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!**


	8. Tuesday

Twas the next day and all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a ghost  
The vampires slept, a were-wolf snoring  
All ignoring the fact...  
It was Tuesday morning.

* * *

Yugi woke to the sound of a coffee machine. Rolling over, he saw A.J and Yami still fast asleep. Smiling to himself, Yugi decided to get up before the twin shadows and possibly letting the shadow angel sleep in for once. Plus, Yami defiantly needed the extra rest.

Yugi got up and walked downstairs, where he was welcomed by the sight of Seto.

"Good mornin' Seto."

"Morning."

"Umm...I've got a question."

The demon looked up from his coffee. "Continue."

Yugi took a seat before speaking. "Why'd you accept Yami so quickly? I mean, it took Bakura at least 20 years til he earned your respect."

"Bakura's too loud."

"Took Marik 5."

"Human."

Yugi accepted the silent challenge passed through that single word._ 'You can't make me admit it.'_

"Malik. 7 years."

"Burned everything he touched." Seto also accepted the challenge sent by Yugi. _'You will admit it by the end of this.'_

"Duke. 9."

"No help when you're 2-D."

"Ryou, took him 15."

"Bakura's other half and too shy."

"Tristan. 12."

"Mutt's friend. Smells like a wet dog."

"Mutt, I mean Joey. 25.

"Dead. You know demons are sent to bring the dead to the Underworld. Plus, he's an annoying, idiotic, stupid, handsome, charming, attractive..."

Seto stopped and looked at Yugi, who mouth was in a large O shape almost as big as his eyes.

"You...like...JOEY!"

"No. I just called him 6 descriptive words and I haven't dragged him to hell yet. Maybe a touch..."

Yugi grinned like a child just told a big secret, which Kaiba really didn't like, but then went back to normal Yugi.

"A.J. 6 months."

"What? Ohh, control freak. Mood swings."

"Like yourself. Me, 8 months."

"Too yugi-ish."

"Hey! Yami, 2 minutes."

"Something different about him, he's not a normal vampire... WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"I win!"

"Curse you... Damn! That used to work. In the underworld i would say that and..."

"But you're NOT in the underworld anymore Seto!"

Seto stood up, coffee in hand, and walked to the stairs. "I'll be in the study. If you enter, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Seto was on the first few stairs when a loud clash followed by shouting erupted from the top floor.

"JOEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Marker."

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

"I'M ALREADY DEAD, BAKA!"

"SETO! COME TAKE HIM TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

"HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO! A.J SAID!"

"YOU ACT LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD!" By now, you could see the faces of Ryou, Marik, Duke and Malik emerge from their rooms to listen to the fight.

"SO DO YOU! It's WASHABLE! Comes right off." The fighting seized and Joey appeared in the kitchen, holding a marker. Everyone looked at it and grim faces fell. Except Duke, he started laughing so hard the mirror nearly broke.

"Dude, that's..."

A voice upstairs continued. "JOEY! IT'S NOT COMING OFF!"

Joey frowned and looked at the mark, only to see the word PERMINANT written on it. Looking at the small group gathered, he vanished.

"HELP IS COMING!" Suddenly, a door slammed upstairs and the group cringed.

"SHUT UP! KAIBA, YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SEND JOEY TO THE UNDERWORLD. BAKURA, TRISTAN'S YOURS! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" A door slammed again, letting everyone know A.J was back in her room. Bakura, still in shadow form, was trying to walk upstairs. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Bakura, you know she was just pissed off and didn't mean any of that. So, put that shiny stuff away. Malik, you too. Seto, you are not sending Joey anywhere so get back here."

Kaiba reappeared from the top of the stairs, Mokuba beside him. "I wasn't going up there. I merely went to get Mokuba."

Yugi looked at Mokie, who shrugged his shoulders. "Caught him halfway up the last flight of stairs." The family cracked up laughing and Kaiba crossed his arms with a grunt.

Since Bakura couldn't talk, Malik made a smart comment. "Aww... Eager to get Joey into your private room in hell?"

"WHAT THE...? YOU'RE ON DRUGS OF SOMETHING! Why would I want that lousy, flea-bitten, good-for-nothing mutt when there are plenty of young and attractive female demons all jumping to be my girlfriend in the underworld?"

" 'Cus you're gay."

"And like you aren't."

"And proud of it!"

"Wait, Malik's gay?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Duke never was very bright.

The group ate breakfast, pausing as A.J appeared with a still half asleep Yami. Yugi laughed as Yami yawned.

"You must have been really tired if you slept through that."

Yami nodded. "I only woke up when A.J told Joey to shut up." Most of the group hid their surprise, minus Ryou who almost lost his spoon in his oatmealy...stuff, when Yami spoke aloud for the first time to the group. Yugi recovered the quickest and continued his little conversation.

"I can imagine that." Yami grinned and followed A.J to the table, taking a seat besides Mokuba. Conversation resumed as normal. Then Joey came down ,followed by Tristan and everyone cracked up laughing. There were fake chibi eye lashes drawn on his face, love hearts and stars on his cheeks, plus matching moustache and goatee. All and all, he looked ridiculous. Also, his face was red from where he had obviously been rubbing with a face washer...or sand paper. Tristan released a very dog-like growl from the back of his throat but the laughter only increased. It was absolutely impossible to take the were-wolf seriously.

After a many comments about his 'style' Tristan took a seat at the table, occasionally sending death glares to a certain ghost that kept stealing food from others plates. Noticing a pattern in the vanishing food, Tristan came up with a plot. A VERY evil one. _'One, Two, THREE!' _Tristan brought him fork down as a ghostly hand appeared on his plate.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" A loud thump was heard from under the table and Joey stood up, clutching his hand. "WHA WAS DAT FOR?"

Tristan leaned back on his chair. "Ahh...Revenge is a dish best served with a fork."

"I'm gonna murder YOU!" Joey charged and Tristan moved out of the way by an inch, leaving Joey to go through the wall instead. Joey reappeared and looked pissed off.

"You're doing a very bad impersonation of me, mutt." Joey stopped glaring at Tristan and moved his gaze to Kaiba.

"Shut up, you're on my list of people to kill too."

"If you have already forgotten in your thick head mutt, my life was a living hell so they gave me one 'get out of the underworld free' card."

"WHAA? Let me see." Kaiba walked over and hit Joey on the head, hard.

"Right about there. I'll be in my study." Joey rubbed his head and walked through a wall, all while mumbling 'Stupid, Freakin', Sexy Kaiba.' The family sweat dropped and Yami gave A.J a questioning look.

"He'll be fine. Just go scare a few unfortunate humans walking to close then come back. Don't worry, sadly this is usual." Yami nodded and continued to eat, whilst all the others had continued while A.J was talking. Slowly, the food lessened and the group got smaller until it was only A.J. Yami, Mokie and Yugi had gone to the games leaving A.J to do the dishes. Marik still had to go to high school so Malik was with Bakura while Ryou went shadow for a while. Seto remained in his study and Tristan went to try yet again to wash off the marker. Putting some leftovers in the fridge for when Joey got home, A.J sent the rest to the shadow realm. The creatures living there enjoyed when A.J had to clean up and the plates always got back...one way or the other.

So, after sending the table to the shadow realm and waiting for it to return (sadly a Kuriboh came with it and A.J had to chase it around the house) A.J went to the game room and tried to beat Yugi at DDR again. For once she succeeded, but after celebrating she realised that Yugi let her win and didn't even move. She then tried to kill Yugi chasing him around with an egg flip. Mokie and Yami watched the show while eating an early lunch. Yugi ducked and ran but soon as A.J started o teleport around he accepted his fate and surrendered. In exchange A.J only hit him once, causing Mokuba to crack up laughing and Yami to cover him mouth in an attempt not to do the same thing. Yugi, after rubbing his sore head, started to chase he vampire and the small demon only to turn around and run away from the duo as Mokuba pulled out 2 toy swords, which Yugi knew from experience was very hard.

Slowly, the day came to an end and the once hyper group went to tea and discovered Joey laughing his head off, literally. It was all loose and then...poof! After putting it back on, Joey told the joke.

"I scared this old lady and she went her pants and ran as fast as her walking frame would carry her!"

Yugi laughed only to be hit by A.J. "That's not funny. Joey, technically she is younger than you so you can't talk and Yugi...DON'T ENCOURANGE HIM!"

"But, it was funny A.J."

"No it wasn't. Yami, tell 'im." A.J looked at Yami for support but he had laughing too, and Mokuba.

_'But...It was pretty funny' _A.J slowly turned, pointing the spatula that was yet to leave her hand at the group, before dropping it and rolling her eyes in defeat.

"I give up! You're all crazy... what she look like?"

"Grey hair, pink blouse with purple skirt made of cardboard mad fabric and little spectacles with gold framing." A.J chuckled a little. "You smiled, I'm off the hook!"

A.J growled. 'KAIBA! COME DOWN HERE AND CURSE JOEY!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I ALREADY TRIED!" A.J sighed.

"SORRY TO BOTHER YOU!"

"IT'S O.K!" Joey grinned and put on his best A.J impersonation.

"YOU SMELL LIKE SOMEONE'S FRESH MANURE COLLECTION!"

"SHUT UP MUTT! I ONLY FORGIVE A.J, NOT DOGS!"

"Stupid Kaiba..."

Dinner continued uninterrupted and the group departed for bed. Sadly, it wasn't all sweet dreams.

* * *

**CODH: YES! The next chapter is my fav so far!**

**Ryou: Then hurry up and post it**

**CODH: There's a lot of typos so I need to edit it**

**Yami Bakura: THEN HURRY UP!**

**CODH: You want to read it?**

**Yami Bakura: NO! Ryou though, won't shut up**

**Ryou: Hey, I did for 2 minutes**

**CODH: Bad Ryou, No shutting up**

**Ryou: Got it. REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Nightmares

Yami was curled up between next to A.J as usual. A.J was hugging him in her sleep and Yugi was snoring on the other side of the room. Yami wanted to sleep as well, but he knew he would dream, and his dreams were always nightmares. These scared him, because they showed him things he knew but didn't want to believe. Sleep was still trying to fight its way into him mind and Yami knew he was fighting a losing battle. Giving up, Yami closed his eyes and felt sleep wash over him. Sadly, he was right and after no more than 5 minutes, the nightmares began.

* * *

_Yami was walking home from school. Well, it wasn't really home, just an abandon basement under a house that looked older than his dead great grandfather. The house itself was turning to rubble and was located in the worst part of domino city. The only way into the basement was through an alleyway where all sorts of gangs hang out. The worst guy Yami had seen so far was a man. He just stood there looking at people who walked past, wearing his black cloak that covered his whole body and black hat. Yami was always scared when that guy showed up, he ran the rest of the way home just thinking about it. Once in the basement he slammed the door shut, when a voice spoke out, reminding Yami that there were things scarier than the man in the alley. His uncle being one of them. His real father died before he has born and his mother...well, he didn't like to talk about her._

_"Where have you been toothless?" Yami didn't know why his uncle called him that, after all he had all his teeth, but some things were better left unanswered._

_"S-S-School, Sir." His drunken uncle got off the couch and walked to Yami. As he leaned over Yami had to hold his breath in order not to see his lunch. His uncle's breath had traces of cigarettes and alcohol._

_"Why should you go to school?"_

_"To L-Learn, Sir." A cold hard hand came across Yami's face, with such a force it caused him to fall onto the cement floor._

_"Why should I spend my bloody hard earned money so you can go school! You aren't smart and never will be! I bet teachers would have more luck with a freakin' ape!" The fists kept raining down on Yami until he fell unconscious. He learnt long ago not to cry, it would just make it worse. So much worse..._

* * *

_It had been 1 week since that beating and the man in the coat wasn't there for once. Yami was almost home when a cloth came over his mouth. He stared to panic but a drug in the cloth stopped him. Before going under he heard a voice he'd never heard before._

_"Finally you are mine, little butterfly"_

__-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ _Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ __-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-__

_Yami finally came through to find himself tied up in a corner. He looked around, trying to remember how he got here, when a voice brought everything back. He turned to see the man in the black coat._

_"Glad you are awake little butterfly, I nearly couldn't help myself. Your blood, it smells so sweet." Suddenly there was a hand, stroking his neck. It scared him, and tears started to flow down his face._

_"No butterfly, no crying. It won't hurt, once it's over," The hand was gone, but the man's face was dangerously close to Yami's face. He was breathing in Yami's ear, making the small boy very uncomfortable. Just as the man got too close, time seemed to stop. The breath in his ear stopped, Yami didn't move an inch._

_"Goodbye little butterfly." Suddenly, sharp teeth bit into his skin and started draining blood, replacing it with a liquid that burned Yami's very core. He tried to fight, but his hands and feet were tied and he was getting dizzy. His eyes slid shut and all feeling left his body. He was at the mercy of this thing until he woke up. But at that minute he wasn't sure if he would._

__-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ _Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ __-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-__

_Yami did wake up. The man in the coat was gone and Yami was cold, sore and thirsty. He didn't know what for though. He stood and gasped. His once tan skin was now a snowy white. His teeth felt sharper, he felt faster and stronger than ever. Even with all these new improvements, Yami knew that he would be dead in he wasn't home soon. Little did he know, he already was._

_He ran home in record time. Yami walked into the basement as quietly as possible, hoping to avoid any family reunions. But fate seemed to be really bored that day, and who better to mess with than a new vampire._

_"Where have you been, Toothless?" Though surprised by his sin's new skin colour, Aknadin somehow kept all surprise hidden from his voice._

_"I...don't know." As Yami spoke, Aknadin spotted how his teeth now came to a point and decided they needed further inspection._

_"Boys, get 'im." Two massive thugs came out of the corners of the basement and grabbed Yami from behind, using his hair to pull his head into a position allowing Aknadin to see without bending down and causing Yami a lot of pain in the process. Yami screamed out and Aknadin once again saw the pointed teeth. Once Yami closed his mouth again Aknadin used his fingers, which note tasted like dirt and week old raw sausages, to pull Yami's lip up and look at the fangs. Yami was confused, but knew better than to ask questions_

_"Well, looks like Toothless has got himself some fangs. Boys, he might start to squirm soon so get a good grip on him." Once his thugs had such a grip on Yami the poor boy seriously couldn't feel his arms Aknadin walked into the middle of the room and pulled out a pocket knife. He then cut a thin line on his arm, just enough to bleed. One drop hit the floor and Yami's ear twitched. He smelt the air, scent of blood floating on a non-existent breeze to his nostrils. The blood itself smelt like an all you can eat buffet with only your favourite foods in it. Yami started to fight against the men, but they had been warned and were ready. Soon, the blood started to clot and Yami lost the super human energy boost he had. He was tired. He fell limp in the thug's arms._

_"So...Toothless is a vampire. This should be fun."_

_

* * *

_

_They took turns beating him for as long as they want, since now he couldn't die. Sometimes they would chain him to a wall and make themselves bleed in a similar fashion to Aknadin. This continued for at least 3 weeks, until they finally threw him out. 2 days later he met/attacked Yugi, making Yugi the first person he ever drank from. He knew he would be punished for it one day. They would leave him...all alone..._

_

* * *

_

Yami shot up. A.J was awake and Yugi was gone. Yami just sat there breathing heavily. A.J saw this and pulled Yami over to her. She started stroking his hair and whispering reassuring words like she did the first time she saw him. Yami calmed down but stayed in that position, with his arms wrapped around A.J_._

"You're not gonna leave me are you?" It was barley a whisper, but A.J heard it and something clicked in her head._ 'Nightmares'_

"No Yami. Your part of our family now. We'll never leave you." Yami looked up and A.J smiled. Yami returned the smile and hugged A.J.

"Why don't we go find Mokie?" Yami shook his head slowly and they got up. A.J led Yami downstairs, where they just happened to meet Mokuba who had been sent to get them. The 3 went to the kitchen together and had some breakfast, looking forward to the day ahead. It was unusually quiet and A.J was trying to figure out why. _'Today is... ohh SHIT!'_ A.J literally jumped of her chair.

"Mokuba, today is Wednesday!"

"Ohh crap!"

Yami looked around at the scene in front of him. "W-W-What's so bad about Wednesday?"

Suddenly, a voice erupted from somewhere above him, answering his question. "WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! CAPTURE THE FLAG!" With that, A.J looked ready to pass out and Mokuba went greenish. It was the day they all feared most. The horrible, the dreaded, the evil WEDNESDAY!

* * *

**CODH: I HATE WEDNESDAYS**

**Ryou: I agree**

**Yami Bakura: Just because you have sport**

**CODH: Do not utter that word ever again or I will send you to the furthest corner of the shadow realm**

**Yami Bakura: Sport. Sport, Sport, Sport, Spo... (Got sent to shadow realm as promised)**

**Ryou: You will let him out right?**

**CODH: But of course. Who would replace him? Malik? (Shutters)**

**Ryou: REVEIW! PLEASE!**


	10. Capture the Flag, Game START!

**_Previously...(P.S I Hate Wednesdays)_**

Suddenly, a voice erupted from somewhere above him, answering his question. "WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! CAPTURE THE FLAG!" With that, A.J looked ready to pass out and Mokuba went greenish. It was the day they all feared most. The horrible, the dreaded, the evil WEDNESDAY!

* * *

Yami looked at A.J slightly confused. She got the message and sat back down, then got up and pushed Mokuba into a chair, who appeared to have forgetten how to.

"Well, the 2nd Wednesday of each month, one family member is in charge for that day. Normally it will be something simple like going for a walk or playing a game. But...today is Joey day. The problem is, Joey has an unhealthy obsession with a game called capture the flag. According to his rules, there are as many teams as possible. Each team has to try and get the other teams banners while protecting their own. We play in the forest behind the mansion. Abilities allowed, but since we don't know if you have one you shouldn't have to worry about it. So Yami, want to be tag team with me?" Yami nodded a quick yes, so A.J turned to Mokuba. "You in?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Unless you want to be stuck with your brother again..."

"NO! I mean, yes I will join your team."

A.J smiled the way she does when she hears Joey and Tristan working on their next prank. "Good. Well, we should go to the lounge and check out the competition." Yami and Mokuba nodded and followed A.J to the said room. Once there, it was clear all the other teams were almost set to go.

"A.J! Can I be on your team? Please don't put me with Seto again!" A.J turned to see Yugi begging on his knees behind her.

"Sure, the more the merrier, I think."

Joey retook control over the group as his team finished their strategy. "So, is it safe to assume all teams are ready?"

"Yes Mutt!" Joey turned to Seto, all ready for fists.

"Say that again to my face, Moneybags."

"Going deaf Mutt? Maybe we should take you to the vet." The first fist started to fly, and soon all you could see of Joey and Kaiba was a splotch of white and blue. Yami slightly hid behind A.J, who turned around and nelt down to his height.

"It's o'kay Yami. They do this every week." Yami nodded, but stayed behind A.J. After five minutes or so, the fight stopped and Joey started to confirm and announce teams.

"So, we have Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik on Team Phycotic. Tristan, Duke and Myself are Team super Mega Awesome. Team Ass-Faced Prick consist of Seto, and Team Valkyria is A.J, Mokuba, Yami and Yugi. We all happy with that?" The family nodded. "The banners are coming around now."

Each team was given a large banner, or flag, of about 5 foot long and 2 foot wide. Most had magnificent care and detail in them. Team Phychotic's was silver silk-like material covered with a blood red and many gruesome drawings on it. Team Super Mega Awesome's (Or SMA for short) was deep green silk with a drawing of a large lake on it. Team Valkyria's was metallic black that shimmered purple with a waxing crescent moon on it. Team AFP...wasn't so beautiful. A large piece of white cloth, like the kind used in polo shirts, with a big red smiley face on it.

"Everyone has ten minutes to hide there banner somewhere in the woods. Ready, Set, GO!" Team Psychotic and Team SMA ran off. A.J's team was about to leave when Seto approached them.

"Catch Mokie!" Seto through his banner at Mokuba, who caught it and smiled. "Ohh No. Team Valkyria have my banner, putting them in the lead."

"Thank's Seto!" Mokuba ran off to catch up with team. A.J saw the display and grinned. _'Perfect time to mess with some minds'_

She turned to Seto, who was walking to his room. "Ohh Thank you Seto-poo! Ohh You're so kind. Wuv U!" The team cracked up laughing minus Yugi, who was looking rather pissed off_. _Seto simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs. '_How can she go from Wise and proud to High school fan girl?' _With that, another question entered his mind._'I wonder if A.J knows Yugi has a crush on her yet?'__

* * *

_**CODH: Sorry it's short ans sucks, I'm having mass writer's block**

**Yami Bakura: BLOOD!**

**Ryou: It's only on the banner, Why am I stuck with him?**

**CODH: 'Cus his your shadow**

**Yami Bakura: BLOOD! BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!**

**Ryou: (Rolls eyes) Please review  
**


	11. And Deep in the Woods They Wait

Team Valkyria quickly entered the safety of the forest and after a quick brainstorming the team had a strategy to win, even though Mokuba said teams never follow their plans anyway. Yugi found an area where the trees were clearer and looked to AJ, who nodded. Yami watch in awe as two almost white wings sprouted from Yugi's back and the fallen angel took off to try and find the other teams hide out. AJ ran off to find a place to find hide their banner, Mokuba having to drag Yami who was so impressed with Yugi's spectacular flying he'd forgotten how to walk.

Mokuba quickly learnt how friggen hard it was to keep up with a vampire, Yami easily keeping up with the group. If he'd wanted to no doubt he could've run ahead of them most likely without even breaking a sweat. The further they went into the forest the less sky there was and it would've been easy to confuse the day with night. The group slowed down and Mokuba panted for breath, before noticing a sheet of paper taped to one of the trees. AJ wandered off to make sure none of the other teams were nearby, and with Yami following Mokuba managed to reach the sheet before raising a concerned eyebrow. Yami peered over his shoulder, equally confused.

"Always watches, no eyes? What does that mean?" Mokuba shrugged, scrunching the sheet up before throwing it away.

"Probably Bakura and Marik trying to be funny. Don't worry about it." The two stood in silence for a minute, the paranoia of being in a forest alone sinking in. The trees looked hundreds of years old and loomed overhead the short children, somewhere nearby a twig snapped. Both boys jumped and turned towards the sound Mokuba hesitantly calling out.

"AJ? Yugi?" An owl called somewhere deeper in the forest and Yami's breath caught in his throat as he grabbed Mokuba, the dark haired boy more than happy to welcome the contact even if the vampire's skin was cold to the touch. Almost too late they noticed a shadow standing above them and screamed, before girlish laughter broke the near silence.

"Hey guys calm down what's up with you two?" Both boys screamed at her before running into her arms, terrified. Mokuba screamed at her more so in fear than anger, Yami quietly putting in his three cents.

"Don't leave us again!"

"Please..." AJ chuckled under her breath gently patting the duo's backs.

"You poor things gosh you look like you've seen a ghost."

"No Joey hasn't been around yet..." Kneeling down to make sure both were alright the white haired girl saw the tears ready to fall in their eyes and her expression softened as she grabbed their hands.

"Gods poor thing you guys were really scared... come on I found a good place for you two to hide with the banner." The kids gladly followed AJ into a lighter part of the woods, the sun finding it's way through the thick pine canopy to reveal a rather pretty clearing. A tree that had narrowly escaped being struck by lightning in the recent storm stood proud in the middle, root's exposed from where the ground had been blown away by the power of a billion volts of electricity. It was a miracle the tree was still standing at all. Mokuba and Yami had the same idea, and after checking how sturdy the tree was crawled into the roots. Quite snug under their tree the pair started to laugh a joke quietly about their previous scare and AJ flew off with brilliant pure black bat like wings.

10 minutes later wing beats interrupted the pairs conversation and Yugi's head stuck into their burrow, causing all three to laugh.

"Hello little earth pixies, I'm looking for a vampire and a hybrid last seen in this area." Mokuba laughed and Yami smiled slightly, pointing to himself.

"We're right here Yugi." Yugi played along with fake horror eyes widening in 'shock'.

"Oh my gosh Yami is that you? And Mokuba too! What are you guys doing underground?"

"Hiding."

"Oh I see. Wanna know how the game's going?" The children squealed excitedly and Yugi laughed, explaining what had happened. With Duke distracting the others Joey and Tristan managed to steal Team Psychotic's banner, leaving the game a showdown between Team Super Mega Awesome and Team Valkyria. Mokuba cheered and Yami clapped happily as a shadow passed over them. The three crawled out of their burrow and watched in amusment as AJ flew overhead...but she didn't stick the landing, crashing into Yugi with enough force to send the pair flying through the air. Yugi groaned in pain and AJ laughed, causing a chain reaction with Mokuba and Yami both bursting into laughter. But the fun ended short, a pebble kicked into the cleaving silencing all four.

AJ jumped up with Yugi following suit, Yami and Mokuba grabbing both the banners and hiding. The group had been surrounded by Joey, Tristan in wolf form, and Seto, who's only reason for joining the team had been getting on Joey's good side. AJ and Yugi were outnumbered, even if Mokuba had tried to help out the odds were not in their favor.

"Give up Team Valyria an' well go easy on ya."

"Not in your life."

"Too bad for you I'm already dead!" The teams charged, Yugi and AJ using the sky as their battle ground while trying to keep the other three away from Mokuba, Yami and the banners. Joey managed to keep up with them but the ghost was never going to be as talented flyer as the fallen and dark angels. Seto and Tristan almost made their way to the tree when from seemingly no-where a blast of fire shot towards the demon, who easily dodged the attack while growling under his breath. The forgotten members of Team Psychotic emerged from the darkness, Malik and Bakura both smirking sadistically.

"Valkyria need some help?" Yugi dived down to avoid Joey, shouting orders at the loonatics with a perfect sense of timing.

"Distract the were-wolf!" Bakura pulled a series of throwing knives from his sleeves and Malik's fist were devoured in flames, the pair grinning.

"With pleasure." Sides more even the battle raged on with Mokuba and Yami cheering for their team. AJ managed to steal the fine green banner and the odds turned in their favor but only for a second, Tristan grabbing the poorly drawn white banner. With scores tie still the group looked ready to play until the late hours of evening, though it was not to be.

A faint but clear voice cut through the air, everyone freezing at their words. Most raised their eyebrows in concern, but Yami's blood curling scream explained more than actions ever could.

"I found you, _little butterfly_."

* * *

**CODH: Hello everyone :D**

**Yami Bakura: ...Do I know you...?  
**

**CODH: I'm sorry I had writers block  
**

**Ryou: FOR TWO BLOODY YEARS?!  
**

**CODH: Yes :)  
**

**Yami Bakura: Wow...you're writing was so crappy  
**

**CODH: I was in year 7 sheesh, but now my writing skills have improved and I plan to breathe new life into this fanfic  
**

**Ryou: And yet the first update in two years, is a cliff hanger  
**

**CODH: Read and review folks  
**


End file.
